


Tak Ada Ide

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor memandangi saja layar laptopnya sejak tadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tak Ada Ide

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka mengikuti International Fanworks Day 2015.

The Doctor masih terus memandangi saja layar laptopnya sejak tadi sambil menyangga rahangnya dengan tangan.

“Lho, kenapa Doctor?” The Doctor tidak menyadari kalau Martha sudah masuk ke perpustakaan dan sekarang ada di belakangnya.

“Ah, ini,” The Doctor menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya, “sebenarnya aku mau buat _drabble_. Tapi entah kenapa dari tadi belum dapat ide.”

“ _Drabble_? Dari fandom?” tanya Martha.

“Harry Potter.”

“Ada _prompt_ apa gitu?”

“Nggak ada. Di situ masalahnya,” The Doctor mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Tulis saja yang ringan-ringan tentang karakter yang disuka, Lupin misalnya. Lagipula drabble kan memang harus pendek.”

“Hoo, iya. Betul juga itu,” The Doctor mulai mengetik dengan gembira.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. Kilat bikinnya.


End file.
